Kongfu World - Day 16
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 16 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= Pre-existed: One , One |Zombie = Summonned: |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 15 |after = Kongfu World - Day 17}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *The only threats here now is the Torch Monk Zombie and Swordsman Zombie, which can destroy plants instantly when close. Both of them can be easily encountered with freezing effect plants. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 2x spawn at C7R1 and C7R2. 1x spawns at C7R4. 1x spawns at C8R5. |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = |note7 = 3x spawn at C5R2, C5R4, and C7R4. 1x spawns at C6R1. 1x spawns at C6R2. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |note8 = 2x spawn at C7R1 and C7R5. 2x spawn at C8R1 and C8R5. |zombie9 = |note9 = 2x spawn at C5R2 and C5R4. 1x spawns at C7R3. 1x spawns at C8R3. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |note10 = 3x spawn at C7R1, C7R5, and C8R4. 2x spawn at C8R3 and C8R5. 1x spawns at C8R2. |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = Final wave. 2x spawn at C5R1 and C5R3. 3x spawn at C5R4, C8R2, and C8R4. 3x spawn at C6R1, C7R2, and C7R4.}} Strategies *Start normally. *Plant attacking plants to attack the zombies. Plants with cold attacks are recommended as they can disable Torch Monk Zombies' ability instantly, while slow down other dangerous zombies. *Use defensive plants if needed. *Use Plant Food in case of emergency. Gallery NewKFW16M.png|Level menu NewKFW16G1.png NewKFW16G2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 16《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 16天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Electric Blueberry MAX 4 Level - Kung-Fu World Day 16 (Ep.102)|By |-| Hard mode= Pre-existed: One , One |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 15 |after = Kongfu World - Day 17}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *Level 2 or above plants are recommended. This is yet an another simple level, so if the player can set up a proper defense, they will not have much to worry. *Beware of the threats in this level as mentioned in Easy mode. Strategies *Upgrading your plants to Level 2 or obtaining powerful attack plants is strongly recommended. After that, do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, and you should win. **It is recommended to bring plants with freezing effects to take down the threats easily. Gallery NewKFW16HG1.png NewKFW16HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW16HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 16《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 16天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Electric Blueberry MAX 4 Level - Kung-Fu World Day 16 (Ep.102)|By Trivia *For some reason, it does not show Nunchaku Zombie despite being able to appear in the level by itself. How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag